Forum talk:Watercooler
Somewhere for the readers and contributors of WikIkariam to talk generally. (But don't forget the real Watercooler) Makeover I hope everyone digs the new logo and home page art, plus the redubbing to WikIkariam. What do y'all think? - Rihl 20:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I like the new Makeover and the new name, fits perfect together - Jrooksjr 01:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Rihl's Plans I was talking to User:Jrooksjr and realized I should share this: : Basically, once I'm done fixing up the existing pages to be more consistant (for example, all the Science research pages had their own page using a template, but all the Military research pages were just redirects), what I'd like to see happen to the wiki is it start collecting the wisdom of the Ikariam Board. : There's a ton of things on the Board that the wiki doesn't have yet, and that's a real hindrance to it being a great resource (I feel). :I'd also like to get a lot more verbose Guides to things, things like Tricks of Trading, Sporelings: Mastering Colonization, etc, on the site - more "manual pages" to the game than a simple chart reference desk. - Rihl 20:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Community Link What happen to the Community Link in the left navigation bar? ..Agathon.. 12:08, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Don't destroy the wiki's main discussion page Forum:Watercooler is a Wikia-wide standard page set up for discussing anything about the wiki that can't be better discussed on the talk page of an article or template or project page, etc. Like the help desk, the standard page produces its own list of "subforums" in order of the latest one that anyone edited, and a list of recent changes to any of those pages, not mixed up with information about questions and requests for help. If people start using it for questions, they should be firmly reminded that the first paragraph on the page told them to use the help desk for that - and any such subforum can be switched to the help desk with a quick change to its header. I recommend that the recent reversion be undone, maybe with a more obvious message at the top urging people to use the help desk for questions. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : The page has not been destroyed, just redirected. Over the last 2 years, this page has NOT been used at all for General discussions , it has only been used as a forum to ask for help which is what the help forums are for, so I am redirecting it to the Forum:Help desk until such time we need a general discussion page again, then I will just remove the redirect and the indexing, page creation options will all be there as if nothing ever happened. : For some reason, you keep comparing us to other wiki's on Wikia, when we are not other wiki's and the usage of the wiki has changed and evolved, or devolved, which ever you wish to call it. I am the main editor and admin, of the wiki, doing most of the spam protection, adding new content, revising the old content, etc ... So, until more become involved to aid in these endeavors, I am going to make it easier on me to perform these functions. : -- 23:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, it can stay that way for now. Bear in mind that if you get new contributors who are familiar with Wikia standards they may be more helpful if there has not been too much departure from standards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC)